devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariga Sakura
In this Japanese name, the family name is Ariga. '''Ariga Sakura '''is a young demoness born on an Angel-made Island a few hours away from Japan. Her family is one of the only who rules Demons in the Human Realm. History At her birth, Sakura was blessed by the Thunder God Raiden. Her twin, Hana, was not. This was perhaps, not the God's best decision. Even at a young age, Sakura was treated at a higher level of love than Hana. This caused animosity to grow between the twins. Several times, Hana challenged Sakura to duels. Sakura almost always refused these fights because she thought them pointless. Even though she mostly thought them equals, there were times where Sakura believed Hana was inferior to her. Sakura and Hana's training for the royal fighting style soon began. They were taught basic sword and shield techniques with wooden blades and shields. They both excelled at this greatly. Sakura, however, began to train by herself with some of the elders due to her blessing from Raiden. While Sakura trained with the elders, Raiden began to speak with her more. He began to coax the young demoness to try focusing her energy through to her weapon. The results did not go as planned at first. Sakura's newfound powers over lightning were nearly uncontrollable to her. The elders put her under more rigourous discipline excecises, forcing her to train by herself everyday in a secluded temple on the other side of the island. Her training included a lot meditation and focus control. As years went on, Sakura began to master her powers. The Elders deemed her progress acceptable over the course of 8 years. By this time, Sakura was 15, turning 16 soon. When she returned to the Kingdom, her success was revered; and Hana wished to fight her. For once, Sakura agreed and their battle was formally conducted in the Arena. Sakura was surprised to see that her sister did not use the family style. She was taken off guard by the strange style that her sister had adopted but she soon adapted to it and won the battle. Surprisingly, Hana shook off the lost and congratulated Sakura on her win. After the fight, Sakura and Hana were both presented with their unique family haori vests. Sakura's was light blue with gold trail, and she immediately put it on. Raiden began to speak to her of a final task he wished to grant to her at the same time news of The Seed began to spread. Raiden wished for her to go to an underground cave and find a special weapon that would help her conduct her lightning powers. Sakura relayed these plans to the elders and soon she was off. When she found the weapon, The Blue Lightning Rod, Raiden explained to her that it was missing 3 of its elements. He told her she would need to find three pieces of Crystalized Lightning to repower the weapon. The lightning that would come from the rod would be able to cure the inhuman disease of The Seed. When Sakura returned, she heard the news of Madoka's and Hana's disappearance. When she asked Raiden to search for Hana and Madoka's soul traces, he only felt Hana's. When she told this news to her parents, they were devastated. They charged Hana with treason and Sakura swore to find her and bring her back to face justice. At the same time, Sakura would search for the crystalized lightning pieces. One of the lightning pieces was in a small town in Japan. Raiden advised Sakura to try and stay out of sight as not to frighten the humans. She found that the crystals were in a Shrine at the head of the village. During the night, she approached the shrine. When she entered, she immediately halted because there was a human dressed in white inside the shrine. The human was a young woman with vibrant red hair and she was kneeling and facing the other way. The young woman spoke, "Demon, why do you come?" without turning to face Sakura. Sakura soon realized this woman was a priestess of this shrine. Before she could answer, a hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her into the air. She was more impressed than frightened when she saw it was a human male. The priestess instructed for him to let Sakura go, so he did. Again, the priestess asked why Sakura was there so Sakura explained she needed the crystalized lightning for her weapon. She explained that the lightning from the rod would be able to cure The Seed. The priestess introduced herself as Fumiko and the male as Syaoran and then said they would accompany her on her journey. Sakura begrudgingly accepted and Fumiko explained to the townspeople the situation. Humans in this village were not as afraid of Demons as most would think. When Sakura asked why Fumiko was eager to assist, Fumiko replied, "I was told the saviour would be unexpected and I was not disappointed." She did not elaborate, even after Sakura asked. Weeks on the road drew the three travelers closer, but they were still far from the next piece of Crystal Lightning. In their resting times, Sakura asked Syaoran to train with her. Syaoran was wary at first but they soon began to spar regularly. One of their fights ended in Sakura pinning Syaoran which lead to an impromptu kiss. Sakura and Syaoran's closeness grew to something more as they traveled along, searching for the lightning crystal. Personality Similiarily to her mother, Sakura can be quite playful. She knows when to be serious, and is generally nice; however she is quick to be angered or defensive. She has a bit of an inflated ego. She is aware of this, however, and makes an effort to be more humble. Theme Music "KARATE" by Babymetal Physical Appearance Sakura is short, and very shapely. She has a light layer of pink fur that, at first glance, isn't discernable from skin, and her hair is deep magenta. Her eyes are golden-yellow, like that of a cat's. In addition to her eyes, she also possesses feline ears and tail. Demons do not generally wear much, and when they do, it is for symbolism, Sakura wears a golden Haori with dark blue trim. Weapons and Skills Everyone in the Ariga Royal Family is trained to use Sword and Shield like the the Thunder God Raiden. Sakura is especially proficient with them. Through Raiden, Sakura can manipulate Lightning and electricity with the Blue Crystal Rod. In addition to that, Sakura has enhanced, inhuman strength and heightened reflexes and senses. Category:Demons Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LightningSakura Category:Main Characters